<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretending to be a boy! (AOT Edition) by finofSynnym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633678">Pretending to be a boy! (AOT Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finofSynnym/pseuds/finofSynnym'>finofSynnym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretending to be a boy! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agony, Anger, Armin titan form, Bloodline of Scouts, Body Horror, Cinnamon Roll Armin Arlert, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, I always write one chapter then want to make thirty, Internalized Misogyny, Monster sex, Multiple Partners, Not enought Armin fics, OC, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Titan Armin Arlert, Titan Sex, body parts, edit in process, friendships, mostly cannon, needs cleaning up, pretending to be a boy, sorry we accept gay people here but it's not the plot, straight females, straight males, vengeful exes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finofSynnym/pseuds/finofSynnym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it take a name change to change who you are? Is the soul attached to a dead one? Is being a man better than acting the part of a woman.<br/>Anger creates ignorance. Anger is a burden to intelligence and logic.  </p><p>Revenge on titans for a dream’s death, or lack of life.</p><p>Fandom 2 of my “Pretending to be a boy” series, I love these kinds of stories.</p><p>inspired off “Zapped by Hange’s Shrink Ray” by nerdelation8 on AO3</p><p>WARNINGS: Frustration and internalized-misogyny. Gender identity used for a means. Honestly more smutty than I expected, I have been thinking about being a porn director.<br/>!!!  DISCLAIMER I do not own AOT but I decided to abuse their characters  !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Levi, Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Levi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretending to be a boy! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is That a New Haircut? Enter Reid Rosa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572882">Zapped by Hange’s Shrink Ray</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8">nerdelation8</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is That a New Haircut? Enter Reid Rosa!</p><p>Reeda explains her backwards point of view to her ashamed mother, who is worried for the future</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heavy editting, only posting bc I've been reading on AO3 for over 5 years but only now created an account XD</p><p>just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Love doesn’t exist” I used to claim “but now I realise it’s because a woman is the only one that can use the sentiment. The meaning is lost on the men. They only love our opportunity, and we love and fall for the game that we don’t control.” <br/>“Then what’s this” Mother gestured between herself and the girl’s napping father. “Reeda, you need to get over this sexism you bear. It’s weird to me out of seven sons and three daughters, my last daughter would be the sexist.”<br/>“Count that as eight sons, mother, I’m going to present as male.” Reeda postures politically. “I’m going to reach up the ranks using my wit to get the privilege I deserve, the one that men are born to-”</p><p>“Reeda! Being a man or woman does not change your odds of survival.” Mother tsked. Father stood up from his napping stupor on the bench to waddled over, placing his ass on the rocker with a defeated huff before going back to snoring.</p><p>Mother watched but brought her attention back to shake her head at the girl. “How will you ever find a husband to give us children, gay men won’t love you. And only a chubby, soyboy would love these sexist ideas of yours to roll with. Not exactly who we’d like to continue the family.”<br/>“Mereda, Moira, Teneth, Slabsmire, and Coultith all have three children, I think we can bear the non-existence of one in ten children.” Reeda deadpanned. “Not only do men not carry, but it’s the woman who has postpartum depression, anxiety on the whereabouts of the kids. You’ve even said ‘women in a relationship with kids are the most stressed.’”</p><p>“To your Aunt. But this isn’t really about having children is it? You used to complain how you weren’t old enough to have children. ‘Mummy, when I grow old I’ll have ten children just like you’, I miss when you idolized-” Mother was cut off-<br/>“Well,” Reeda turned, the blanket on her shoulders billowed. “That was before I realized I had to bear and carry that thing, before I realized I have to shoot it out my cooch-” a swift hit to the back of her head, courtesy of her mother’s large purse.<br/>        “Enough out of you! I hate how crude and vulgar you are. You are so difficult, this part has not changed.” Mother wheeled herself over to Father. “You need to be more active when she’s like this.” Mother cursed at Father, who seemed to open his eyes from a nap. Grumbling inaudible.<br/>He waved his hands in defense, “For god sakes, the girl is 12, she can do what she wants! She’s been like this and stays like this. Damn girl can throw hands at anyone but me. I’m too old for this youngful energy bullcrap. Let me be old, Rosa!” he grumpily nagged his wife as she adjusted the settings on his neck collar brace. “I'm a 47 year old man with a terrible back and regular headaches. I’M NAPPING.” She sat back with a trivial huff of air to signal her annoyance.</p><p>“... Mother, I’m going to pretend to be a boy.”</p><p>Mother fanned herself with a hankie.“If you’d like that kind of world, then by all means, live more pitiful.” she waved it aggressively, managing to get some spit droplets on Reeda’s face. Reeda stepped back and waved her face to dodge any incoming whacks.<br/>“If it doesn't matter, mother, then perhaps an attempt at this lie wouldn’t hurt?” Reeda lifted her arms in mirror of her coercion. “In fact let’s make a bet that my time as a guy won’t change my mind. I say it won’t. I say, I won’t feel love, or loved.”<br/>“Many doubts, Reeda. As I, a retired scout, I say you will see emotion from both sides.” Mother wanted to laugh in her face but reframed. “So the bet is you will pretend with this new identity and feel nothing but masculine aggression while my side of the bet maintains you will feel heaps of emotions. Now what is the exchange?”</p><p>“In return I will give you more grandkids then the two I was already planning to have, however! I don’t have to stay with the father, my freedom to use any dick as a hitching post.” Reeda was smacked over the head, once again.<br/>“Stop your foolish perversion, honestly, it’s disgraceful.” did Reeda ever tire of authority figures shaking their head at her? Her mother wondered</p><p>“If I was a boy, people would say I’m a player.” Reeda was bonked on the head.</p><p>“If you were a boy what you say would be worse! Sexist to your own gender Reeda? Seriously?” She wheeled herself closer to the other room until Reeda came to push, leaving the snore bag behind. “The Ross family lineage is important, hundreds of cadets are killed each mission outside the walls, because of the debt our great great great grandmother made for us women of the Ross to take upon, we must abide and pay the church with our contribution to the scouts.” Mother repeats the same monologue she has memorized. Pointing to the trunk chest which meant Reeda must push her to.</p><p>Unlocked, and inside was a plethora of memorabilia. She pulled out an out version of ODMGear. Polished, yet a bit rusty in some parts. In the leather there be stains of blood.<br/>“Me and your dad met as cadets around 15 and we were on active duty till we were 19. We were the 91st cadets. Your dad and I sustained severe injuries in our time, we lost a lot of friends, it made our bond even stronger. In fact we used to hate each other,” she smiled. “We didn’t have birth control of any sort and being young we didn’t care, we almost convinced ourselves it was worth the risk if we were to perish. When Zanither, your eldest brother, was born I was forced to retire for my spine issues became bad and your father got more of a desk job in the workforce. Having nine more kids wasn’t on the agenda but we were only having sons and our debt is paid with girls. It was a miracle you were conceived, Of course my spinal injury wasn’t debilitating until you… go figure.” she says more hushed and raspy.</p><p>“Wasn’t bad enough to keep you from sex.” Reeda raised her hands in surrender at the sharp glare and raised hand her mother sent in her direction. <br/>“Maybe it wasn’t worth it.” Mother sassed.</p><p>    “Because I’m honest?”<br/>“Because you’re a female, who is sexist and a pervert.”<br/>“I like the way I am.”<br/>    “No one else will. I swear if you weren’t my daughter I’d sold you to someone already.” she pinched her nose bridge.<br/>“I’m not your daughter, I’m your son.” Reeda mock saluted.</p><p>    “Are you really dedicated enough to spend two years of training as a man? Even more once you’re on active duty?”<br/>“I am.” she says stubbornly and sure.<br/>    “What are you to do if someone finds out?”<br/>“Tell them the truth.” she says stubbornly and sure.<br/>    “Why? Is this bet so important, to completely shake your identity of your representation?”<br/>“It’s not the bet, Mother, I really do believe men have it better. To pretend to be the most privileged in our society is more of a survival tactic than an aesthetic.” Reeda’s nose twitches.<br/>“You’re too girly, you like dresses. Your voice isn’t any bit deep. Your eyes are feminine. Your body is bound to mature more feminine--” Mother rattled on in deep thought.</p><p>Ignoring the valid criticism Reeda continues, “Now that it’s my turn to sacrifice for our family, I think I’ll do it on my own terms.”<br/>    “The ‘pretending to be a boy’ thing? you’ll do it without my help.”<br/>“So you’re agreeing to the bet?” Mother nods passively.<br/>She suggests, “Maybe claim your transgendered?”<br/>“No, I’m not a liar. I’m just an actor.” she stood from her kneel. “I’ll go by Reid Rosa.”<br/>“Rosa?”<br/>“Someone might know the legacy of the Ross family. That the youngest isn’t a boy.”<br/>“We are infamous. I don’t know if we’ll get in trouble for Ross not being on the registry.” Mother shrugs. “I’m flattered if it’s derived from my name.”<br/>“So it’s settled?”<br/>“No, I have to see someone at the church to let them know of your buffoonery.”<br/>Reeda rushes to her side, with a muscular pose “I’ll prove to you how men have it easier.”</p><p>“Tsk, you act like one so I won’t be impressed if others believe you.” she rolls her cataract eyes. “Tomorrow you will enter the ceremony before you leave. To send you off.” she pointed to her chair handles, which Reeda grabbed. “It’s a promise; you have to survive to tell me the results.” Reeda a smirk crosses her mouth, smugness.</p><p>“I will, we’re too skilled to die.” Mother grabs on from the sudden thrustful push.<br/>...<br/>“Not that it scares me, but why is it family tradition? How did it come to be like this? Is there something about us that makes us special?”<br/>“No one is special in that kind of way, perhaps a family that was banned to the mountains but it’s talked about like a legend…” she rambles “What would you do if you didn’t fight or bear children?” </p><p>“Eat, sleep, work, worry?” , dropping a piece. Her hands collapse like she’s frustrated with her inability. Reeda managed to grab it before the heavy thing fell onto mother’s knees, and folds the items back into place.<br/>“Thank you, dear. Generations before I was born shaped our family this way. I asked the same questions, but it’s still the same that we Ross women scout.” Reeda rolls her eyes.<br/>...<br/>“I would find inventors, ones loyal and trustworthy, tell them of my dream.”<br/>“For them to only become their dreams. No one can fly Reeda, MPs would shoot you down.” she waves off, turning solemnly. <br/>...<br/>Reeda taps the handles of the wheelchair awkwardly, she’s tried to organically shift the conversation but it looks like it will be difficult with this old bat. She becomes unsteady. “What about our blood- our family makes us in debt, correct? Is there a secret power? <br/>“What are you on about?”<br/>“That letter was addressed to someone else about us. It basically warned us of people using our blood as a titan antidote.”</p><p>She lifts up from her gloomy slouch “You nosey brat! That was in my private drawer.” she fumes. It was kind of funny to watch a wheelchaired mad lady.</p><p>“Is it true?” Reeda coerced out.</p><p>“It is. But I have no clue what it means… do you?” she looks up.<br/>“No.” Reeda is forced to say. “Maybe it has to do with our debt-”<br/>“Then forget about it.” she unfairly interrupts, “Think about it when it matters.” her mother spoke. “Asking questions can sometimes lead to the answers that we didn’t need<br/>“So don’t be curious?”<br/>“Don’t be nosy, ask the questions that don’t go against the church. Get a new vocabulary without vulgarity, please.”<br/>s from over her shoulder attempting to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The following day, entry to the ceremony called for a group of Reeda’s relatives to ride a wagon out to a special moon pool, cousins and aunts and uncles, siblings and parents, all that have done the ceremony, attend.<br/>The bottom of the pool looked to be crystel and purple. A prayer was spoken, rules and regulations of the Ross name were handed to Reeda through song and blanket. </p><p>“Us Ross do not discriminate but we understand that our women are bargained to the church. As a female Ross, you are expected to join scouts.” “Aye.” <br/>“You know of family secret and if you so choose to replay our knowledge you can and will be barred.” “Aye.”<br/>“Questions or concerns?”<br/>Reeda dipped in, then she was given a bitter and gross drink that was necessary to chug. It’s purple and mercury looking.</p><p>It’s ceremony to get scarification tattooed with sacred patterns to decorate the back of neck, shoulder blades and down the spine. A sharpened knife was placed beside the tattooing kit. “Can I cut my hair with this?” <br/>“It’s not ceremony-”<br/>“But there’s nothing wrong with it?”<br/>“No, I don’t see why not.”<br/>Reeda took the blade, pulling on her scalp as the sawed her ends, the worst way to cut hair. It’s uneven and not aesthetic, however, it was the beginning to her new life; Pretending to be a boy.<br/>“Reeda knows of the letter. Everyone who took part in ceremony knows of the letter. For generations the church has called for our large family to thrust our children to scouts and it seems for good reason, we have learned our blood is not a favorable taste to titans and once they get a taste they’ll leave us alone. Our Ross name is infamous however it seems that we have been discovered. .”</p><p>“I’ll go by Reid Rosa in cadets.  I will hide us to protect us.”<br/>“For the Greater Good” everyone cheered. It’s protocol for everyone but sacrifice to drink in memory for the sacrificed.</p><p>‘Reid Rosa? She’s planned this. She’s not good at lying on the spot… she would of had to think of that name for months.’ Mother smirked, she straightened out the knitted blanket before leaning on her elbows.<br/>        ‘Snorrreee’ she looked over, “Abner, for gods sake your daughter is sacrificing herself for the church can your naps actually keep you from sleeping for once.” she nagged and was going to bonk the fool but she caught sight of her beautiful daughter having fun with her drunk relatives. ‘She’ll make it.’</p><p> </p><p>The next month, the fast takes place, followed by the feast of celebration in honour of Reeda’s sacrifice.  The next being the entrance day. The sacrifice was to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p><p>in conclusion: Reeda made a deal with her mother, she chooses a new identity for herself while maintaining her ideology, which is nourished by the behaviour of her parents, the fact Ross women are the ones to enlist. Also b-plot; titan blood antidote?</p><p>Reeda's bet with her mother is holding her accountable to her sexism. Reeda Ross/Reid Rosa joins as a male in an attempt to backlight the gender inequality in their society, showing that men have it easier, men don’t know what love is, and women suffer greater losses.<br/>Mama’s not happy because she wants daughters and for Reeda to find a good man to mate with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warned of the Repel, Who Knew it was Annoyance? ‘Reid Rosa’ enters the Scouts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What we learned last episode: Reeda is a sexist pervert, her family dynamics and traditions are definitely a factor in this. Her family is forced by the church to sacrifice the women Ross, most likely a reason similar to why the Ackermans were forced into the mountains.</p><p>To come in this episode: Reiner’s traitorous actions are reinforced by his thoughts, he’s warned about a young girl in his boot camp who will make his titan side feel repelled. Reeda, on the hand, continues her backwards ways without a care for the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reiner was on high guard, Bertolt already reminded him of the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter was stolen, the one he was supposed to give to annie. Now it’s somewhere and most likely intercepted. Her family descended from Reiss however the gene pool included Ackerman which made them have a unique ability</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had black eyes and dark tan skin. He had thin brows and a couple scars on his cheek yet he wore the most smug smile. His hair was brown, short and freshly cut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the amount of people that stood, and the temperature, and the fact there was no shade. Sweat could only cool them down so much. Mixed in with what Sadis’s behaviour resembled was practically an interrogation. Going up and down blabbling away at random faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he strode to the right Reid checked out the pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ross girl, she’s the last going to enter.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brow sweat with the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Beast told me i’ll feel repelled by her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a piece of meat, aren’t you?” Reid whispered to A taller blond male to her side, Reiner. There was something about him that she could spot on him, it made her curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, Who looked bewildered at her. "Uh, what?" he breathed out uncomfortably. His soldier pose faltered then unprofessionally reclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you've got more cushioning than me." Reid informed, slightly embarrassed. Reiner sweatdropped "... yeah" “Do you drink a lot of milk or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh! That was so stupid! Do you drink a lot of milk or something? I wish I was better at flirting’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadies’s crazed eyes looked her dead straight, “Cadet Reid Rosa, talking when you shouldn’t!? why do you wish to join!” was shouted in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because This Duty Runs In My Family, Sir!” she saluts perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEN YOUR FAMILY SHOULD BE SAD THEY ENTERED SUCH A STUPID LITTLE GIRLY BOY!” he mocked. Sweat from the heat or sweat drops appeared on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOUR MOM DIDN’T THINK SO LAST NIGHT, SIR.” she says with perfect soldier etiquette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s taken aback before laughing, He punches her in the gut. “Don’t talk like your micropenis is any bigger. That’s what you get for perverted jokes, runt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to the ground, he definitely didn’t like that joke. ‘Jokes on him I don’t even have a penis or I would’ve taken it out just to show him how large it is.’ she laughed to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde wore a smile beside her. Her expression became flat again, “It’s funny to you eh?” with a groan she repositioned from her scrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help but think it was deserved.” he tells without breaking his ettique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How nice, maybe share with the class. It’s pleasant to know how honest you are.” she said saltily with a faked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at the attitude you gave.” he wises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grumbles in disagreement. ‘Of course he sided with fucking butthole eyes, fucking men. I bet he liked punching a little girl- oh, wait I look like a boy…’ she contemplated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potato girl and Runt boy will do laps around this field until sunset. Runt boy, If you finish by dinner you get to have some. Girl, you do not. No cutting or I’ll add another twenty-five.” he proclaimed. “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIR, YES, SIR!” the two girls shouted!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha headed like her life depended on it but it was clear Reid was more laid back on the matter. Starting without urgence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Potato girl was huffing and puffing but credits to her for keeping up her pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reid hoped to finish quickly. Face completely red, sweat dripping, however her breathing was pretty normal. As a child, her agenda was a military style escapade and it was mandatory.; as not many sacrifices were born until her sisters and her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took in four breaths through the nose and three breaths out from the mouth. She held her back posture straight. She felt like like she had enough, it was the one thing about exercise she thought was silly, how when you started you want it to be easy but as soon as you stop you want to go again harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Potato girl passed her, huffing and puffing. Which was a bit amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was treated differently than her brothers. It was mandatory for her to maintain school and regular exercise. She often wasn’t forced into completing chores because most were done by the boys of the house. She didn’t have many friends in school or at home. She never had the time to make them. Ultimately she didn’t care but she wanted some attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the first chance, not a second after sundown began she stopped. Turning towards the mess hall. She felt fatigued, breathing athletically like she was taught. Reid decided to wordlessly grab her tray and sit beside Reiner. Her pants were loud and distracting to some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you did that fast." the large blondie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives a quick prayer while she says with the shake of her head "Nothing I ain't used to." Reid dug into her food. Shoveling it down her gob. It’s rude, the way she eats, especially if she was a ‘lady’ she thinks. No one will think otherwise--- she turned to see both boys disgusted by her presentation. “What?” she says with a mouth full. Reiner turns back to his bland food with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, it’s like you’ve been training to be a scout? Is it something your family does for careers?" A long faced, black haired boy asked. "Is your last name Ross?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised a brow at him. “Sadis had it right when he called me Reid Rosa.” she took a note of the perplexed expression he made. ‘That’s letter related suspicious behaviour. warning mother wasn’t false huh?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I'm Bertolt Hoover. This is Reiner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reiner Braun." he said with a distinct distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I nickname you cushion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Bertolt questioned, utterly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not." Reiner says with authority. Choosing to ignore her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m gay or that anything is wrong with that. You’re stature is just very noticeable from a line up of hungry people,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reiner and I used to hunt a lot when we were younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two grew up together? I lived in Utopia, my family does too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow so you guys escaped all the titans and wall failings.” Reiner inputted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” she said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Your face is really red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just ran 75 laps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said fifty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cut so he added. Geez and it was one time, that guys has eyes on the back of his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a very good soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also vulgar and not very manly, what else have you noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really telling that we’ve only known you for less than 24 hours and we already know a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, my mother tells me I’m not a likeable person so the fact we’re still talking is a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that.” Reiner laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your name is not Ross?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Reid laughed. “You keep going on and on about this Ross thing, what’s it to you? Do you have something against them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I find it interesting, their relationship with the church.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know what you’re talking about</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just an announcement, it will take a while until my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p><p>in conclusion: Reeda encounters a dilemma in her bet and questions ignite her questions into the letter her mother received. Bc of this she wants to keep herself hidden, which works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Months Later, When Kindness shines, will a bet be forgotten?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just to announce, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Seeing boys in a real setting had Reeda’s views sorely challenged. Had this to do with the gender segregation she didn’t witness this, witness the beauty of the male body. She expected men to act like alpha or beta males, in a way that made her feel superior as a woman. Then why did they act like friends? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had brothers and they mostly fought whether playful or serious, but most of her life they were away being the mistake, being 5 years younger than all of those 2 or a year more apart. Her father being a role model for men and it taught her that men are stubborn, insensitive to feelings, and annoyed by everything. Then her mother showed her that women were submissive, always to worry of the man’s status, allowing the man’s will upon them. Watching her mother care for the idiot’s needs over her own, despite </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> being in the wheelchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Reeda made her a pervert. She blamed it on genetics, however her parents blamed it on her environment. The world in Utopia had many underground prostitutes. Reeda was only friends with older people, seeing as not many kids lived there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeda had only seen a peen of a relative when she was younger (not pedophilic LOL like a sibling or cousin) most of her childhood had her training. Truth be told Reeda was quite reserved, was mostly religious and had </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the lifestyle at scout regiment, Reeda took showers with the boys, ate with boys, and slept with the boys. She had even forgotten about the bet. Minor things came up like why she wore a towel while bathing which she responded “otherwise someone would get the privilege of perving on me”, which would always get Reiner to reply with “you’re only worried because it’s what you do to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, if they weren’t too tired, her bunkmates would stay up talking. She got to know a lot of them that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maze had a tick that made him stutter, Julian was a closet perv as well, Yozek was a coward. They all had something in common; they shouldn’t be here. Reeda grew up preparing for this, she could spot them a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a surprise Eren doesn’t constantly talk about Mikasa how she probably did to him. In fact, Eren was the most typical guy; aggression being his main mood, ignorance from his aggression, blindness to how good he had it, he had his own personal lap dog named Mikasa. But most importantly, Reeda could see his blind courage. He is very strong. She couldn’t imagine seeing him emotional and it’d have to be something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, Reid. What is it? I’m trying to practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just you have something on your face.” she pointed. He quickly wiped the places she pointed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hold on, how about I help you.” Eren jumped back, “You’re not about to lick my face are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn. I did want to bother you but it looks like you’re immune. Tell me why you joined the scouts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! How can you change the subject without transitioning?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yes, very blind. But the kind with fast reflexes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reiner was a sexy guy. All filled in with muscle and with that nourished look to him. Anywhere and at any time someone would find him attractive. But he had a sense of duty, discipline, and courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt was the kind that you played with to see how shy he could get. He had a secret and sometimes hid behind Reiner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some other extra were nothing of the sort, some being pervs as well, some so dumb they might as well go into the field as titan snackage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeda didn’t talk to Jean enough to fully realize his character but he seemed like the kind of  guy who was a jackass with a need to change. He’s cute but dearly misguided on the importance of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One particular boy caught her attention: “Armin?” Reeda approached the boy, softly. She didn’t really get to speak with him, she just recently moved into the same bunk as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he squeaks, jumping for the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the chance to look over his side finally, “You’re feeding a squirrel?” she smirked brilliantly, she was almost impressed with his kindness compared to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-no!” he sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what caught her attention; Armin shows kindness, like caring for a random squirrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Then explain to me why you’re feeding that squirrel.” she bends dominant over him, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- it’s-” he straightened up. That was another thing. Armin wasn’t tall like the other boys, she liked that he was different, submissive, kind and short. And she liked his longer hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what?” she shakes her head “well? What’re you doing, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, without much thought or a plan, he offers her the bird feed in his hands. She tilted her head at the unexpected offer “You’re silly.” Reid laughed. “Maybe if I were Sasha, that might have worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, right.” he rubs the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you cared for it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… few weeks.” “a few weeks?” “I found it on the ground.” he recalls providing it shade “I didn’t realize till it woke up, it had a limp. I tried to tie it’s arm with a stick to help it reheal. I don’t think I did it right but he seems to be better.” Armin reported thoroughly gesturing to the happy critter before realizing he sounds crazy. “Um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, that’s very sweet of you Armin.” she handsomely smiles “this is safe with me.” Reid reassured. He lifted himself proudly before offering a hand; “I’m Reid Ross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ar- oh! How did you know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sit with Mikasa and Eren, I asked Jean who you were. I think we even bunk together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, I heard your bunkmates quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what a bunch of pussies, am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin was taken aback by her choice of vulgar words. She jumped back, and with puckered lips and a hand rubbing her nape “Sorry, I’m quite crude, as I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no it’s okay, I just didn’t expect someone so sweet looking to say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet looking? Reiner tells me I look like a stale fart.” Armin thinks it’s funny but nervously laughs. “Come’on! It’s funny isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I guess it is.” his smile grows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar-Armin Arlert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well nice to meet you. We should probably go to the bunks, it’ll be night time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“t-true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>months later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited to finally practice ODMGear on buildings?” Reid excitedly jumped around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gay, Reid.” Connie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or are you just trying to convince me to swing your way?” Reid winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one would fuck you, not even pedophiles that are into femboys like you.” Ymir commented mean spirited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So mean! I’m sure cushion would.” she lays a hand on Reiner’s tall shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be involved with this.” he steps away, out of her reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple, men are better than woman.” the simple sentence that angered many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ymir asked. But she wasn’t alone, the clear distrust was painted on the expressions of Mikasa, Sasha, Bertolt, Eren, Armin, Krista</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple Men don’t get tied down to love like woman, woman have to suffer caring about men who at the end of the day don’t care about them, in fact, men are only destructive. Woman are only caring.” Reid monologued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like a misunderstanding, right Reid? It just sounds like you thing woman have it harder.” Krista waved her surrendered hands around. Reid was taken aback but blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call it whatever but I will never change my mind that men have it better.” Reid’s hair swung into her view, the way her eyes were covered created a shadow that reminded you of loneliness. “I’ll prove it to all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That boy has a smart mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someone hurt him,” Krista suggested, “I’m sure he’ll come around and let us know if he needs anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That pervert can help himself.” Jean shook his head. “I caught him staring at everyone’s junk, he didn’t even stop when he noticed I caught him he just winked!” he shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s a bad guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You use the ODMGear so gracefully, Reid-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reid dances over elegantly “I like the feeling of the air passing through my hair as I fly.” Reid answers. “I used to think it was scary from how fast it went.” she said aimed at the coconut head. Who’s eyes met her after relating.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Reid, do you need to talk about anything? Krista said that maybe you were heartbroken over a girl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not like that, actually nothing of the sort. In fact it’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep in Bunk room 4-7?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to 3-8 in three days. Me, Armin, Bertolt and Reiner sleep there. We’re going to stay up together because it's a rest day the next day. You’ll have to arrange your sheets like they’re sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I’ll make it. My bunkmates and me are cool, they’ll probably cover for me if I convince them.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 (shortie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just to announce, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reeda laid flat on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky. She raised her hand as if to touch it ‘why do I miss mom? Why do I miss riling her up with my vulgarity. To talk to her. The scouts are nothing like I trained; it’s easier, the anti-social network is actually social…’ weaving her fingers with the air. ‘This homesickness, I wonder if Reiner feels it from wherever him and Bertolt are from. Or, is it because I’m hormonal-’ She almost slams her hand into a flower beside her but stops herself with the realization ‘Eren? He wanted to reclaim it eh? As in… he missed his home?’ Reid wiped at her eyes, her tears soaked into her sleeve. She remembers her mother’s words; “‘Being a man or a woman doesn’t change odds of survival’” and she could be right. So far Reeda has only seen her mother being right. Is it because she’s naive that she thinks in this way? Why does she feel a sudden anger at her being wrong?<br/>    “I hate being wrong.” she grits.</p><p>A horse nayed in discomfort. “Reid?”</p><p>She sat up. “Armin? Wha-” she looked back and forth, “what are you doing here?”<br/>“Well, actually what are you doing here? You were supposed to help us with the horses but you ran off.”</p><p>Sheepishly she shrugged, rubbing her nape. “Sorry, I must have lost track of time.”<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“Just thinking, really.”<br/>“About?” she looked at him knowingly however still shrugged. “Reid?”<br/>“Hmyeah?”<br/>“Why do you think men have it better?”</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed?”<br/>“Noticed what?”<br/>“Tsk, a guy like you couldn’t understand.”<br/>“Then why does a guy like you do?”<br/>“What? Oh uh, because me and the other guys… we aren’t alike, I’m different and none of you would understand what it’s like.”<br/>“That’s why I’m asking you to explain.”</p><p>“Because guys don’t get to feel their emotions like girls, because girls have to suffer knowing they’re not good enough and they have to worry about what guys think and it drives us insane!” Reid shrinks to the ground.<br/>Armin blinks from the outburst. He squats down beside her. “You’re clearly holding a lot back, we’re your comrades and that’s why we care about you. I know you think that guys don’t feel, you probably think that guys don’t cry-” Reid was struck by those words. She remembers hearing about Seamus (an older brother’s death), her father couldn’t bare to leave the window, it’s where we’d see any visitors come into our compound. </p><p>“I guess I don’t think that. I-I don’t know what I think. Can we forget this? I think I should help with the horses now.”<br/>Armin jumped up with the flower from before “uhuh yeah. Look at this flower, Reid. it’s red.”</p><p>On a training ground, laid a flower untouched. “Red is the colour for luck.” Reid non-consensually takes the flower from his hand. Armin almost refuses but blushes at the face she wears. She glows, her smile despite not being a colour the only way to describe it is vibrant. Her hair frames her face so well. She holds back his hands near their faes.</p><p>She places the lucky flower behind her ear “In a  conversation I had a long time ago, about taking what you need to survive. I realized the reason why red is lucky, is the same reason we have red blood. We are lucky to be alive.” she looks up, eyes twinkling. Armin thinks she’s a pretty boy, but shakes that away because he ain’t gay.</p><p> she wants to keep herself hidden, which works! If she wasn’t having mental breakdowns because she’s wrong about life.<br/>however the amount of times she was forced to do chores to make up for her trouble making, she was rarely awake enough or social enough to get to know everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shortness of breath? When did Teamwork start with ‘I QUIT’!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a reminder, it will be a few years till my works are completed, some of these are outlines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medical check ups<br/>“Are you excited Armin?”<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“Do you hope you’ll get a cute nurse?”<br/>“Don’t be ridiculous, we only have male nurses.”</p><p>“Reid, you’re kind of a pervert.”<br/>Reid entered and very quickly walked out.</p><p>“It’s been 4 months, and I know that most of you get tired and I’m waiting for you to tell me you’re done with scouts. BECAUSE WE WON’T NEED YOU IF YOU ARE A COWARD.”</p><p>“Using groups who bunk together we will be entering a training simulation which can only be passed by completing this course, if your team can handle it you’ll pass and get good rations.___ HOWEVER Her bunkmates quit, which means she will not be able to </p><p>“You use the ODMGear so gracefully, Reid-kun.”<br/>Reid dances over elegantly “I like the feeling of the air passing through my hair as I fly.” Reid answers. “I used to think it was scary from how fast it went.” she said aimed at the coconut head. Who’s eyes met her after relating.</p><p>She fights tooth and nail and surprises everyone with her talents as a career fighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are you Fucking Kidding ME? (SMUT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reid and Reiner get trapped in a closet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid had to move around to get comfortable. He looked down for a second, seeing how tiny he was compared to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, are you happy we’re in this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t control it! And it’s not because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be the first time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner clasped his hand over my mouth. I started to wiggle my hips on her groin. His strong hand came down to grip my hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might be dead soon, stop messing around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually there’s something you should know then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>just a reminder, it will be a few years till this my works are completed, some of these are outlines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reentering the bunks. After the sex and the mission that caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren told his friends of his mother’s death. Reliving it in full detail</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid grabbed his hand and weeped. “I’m so sorry, Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family actually comes from a line of scouts. I joined because a member joins every two years, I'll probably see a cousin or a niece somewhere, it’s what we’re supposed to do. I’m supposed to enlist and be on active duty until I acquire a spouse approved by my parents choosing, I’m supposed to marry and have a family to continue the line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if, you know.” Bertolt reasoned. Gesturing what we all think about [A/N dying on the field].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just don’t. If I die everyone will be upset. My mom is in a wheelchair and my dad has spinal injuries. I go until I can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t get to choose our fates like that.” Bertolt exclaimed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s alright. I don’t really want to. I don’t have a dire need for children but I’m the only child that hasn’t. My brothers and sisters have families already, I’m the youngest of 10-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-yeah I’m the last one. Some have died in battle and the others are raising their kids to think the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t your family despise the fact they’re being sent to their deaths-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Armin. What do you think? We care about each other but… it’s a long outstanding debt to the church, ya know. Is what it is. I accept the duty. What else is there to live for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever wanted something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. you mean what do I dream of? I- I want to see a village that isn’t destroyed or poor. I guess that’s why I fight, I want to see everyone happy and glad to be alive. And use horses for joy rides, rather than a ride to our death. I heard grandfather stories of an old world, don’t tell anyone but there were flying machines, I want our world to heal and for inventors to be inspired again, to build equipment not for titan related-. For the wind to graze me different than two strings tugging me. I want to see other animals and where they live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over to him, Armin had a raised smile, his eyes beaming. “That’s a nice dream,” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Reid blushed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lights out.” a commander shouted. The candles were blown out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped to their bed. Armin hesitated before following Reid to his bed. Reid was startled to look over at him before offering a spot on her bed. “What is it Armin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see a place called the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sea?” her head tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> sea or it’s also called the ocean. It’s like a river or a lake but described as a large body of water, I think it’s large enough you cannot see the end of it like when you’re on one of the walls and look over the endless horizon. It’s made up of salty water and has marine life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What colour is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s blue or green and if we find a beach there will be an ocean. A beach is made of sand and can be brown, or yellow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds cool.” Reid tucked her lower face, her blanket covering her face. Her smile reached her eyes. Armin gestured his hands around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, the marine life at the shore has shells. They leave them behind to grow bigger. Like an exterior bone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they poisonous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fly there, and swim and eat those animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to roll up my pants and walk around in the watery sand.” Armin dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go together, let’s bring Sasha I bet she’s never eaten it  before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s face wrinkles wonderfully as he smiles. “I’m bringing Eren and Mikasa. Now you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find an inventor to fly us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other. Reid looked down at his lips then back to his kind eyes. He got the message and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Armin.” “h-hm?” “you should get to bed.” “ye-eah” “goodnight.” “goodnight” he squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reiner rolled over and closed his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner came to sit beside Reid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, does Armin know?” Reiner asked out the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your true identity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.” ham fell out of her mouth. She continued eating, throwing out a quick “No” slipping out between mouthfuls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Jealous?” Reid smirked beyond hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner faced his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are easy to read, huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what? That I’d ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> she teases. “Yeah? Does it bother you that me and him are close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not if he thinks you’re a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess it needs to stay that way, huh? But I was actually asking if it bothers you who’s my best friend but I think I’m now reading this as you like me and you don’t want any man touching me.” she licks her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your real name? Is it Reid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, I prefer you know me less. It’s kinky that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pervy and cocky it’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s in my bloodline.” Reid licks up the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reminder has Reiner almost shoot out of his seat. “Is your last name Ross, Ross of the Rossular Clan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reid had a staring gaze, her head clearly thinking this through. “Maybe” she went on acting casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Why’d you guys sit so far? We were looking for you chumps.” Jean slaps his tray down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin comes up behind him. He looks at Reid’s eyes as if waiting for an invitation. “Armin, sit beside me.” Reid cheers. Then looks to Reiner’s whose face is puckered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armin. Tell me about your dream last night.” Reid wrapped an arm around the poor boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hu-huh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I want to hear your dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I heard you, you don’t have to use such PDA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiggles him with her like a pirate and comrade. Then leans close “then I shouldn’t whisper naughty things in your ear, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Reid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When Life Gives You Lemons. The Second Retreat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>just a reminder, it will be a few years till this my works are completed, some of these are outlines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wall of titans blocked them “Retreat!” Erwin’s cry called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reid grabbed the bag. “Hange! It’s safe with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange’s eyes widened in fear ‘no, how unlucky!’, she had her horse gallop up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to turn back, our important shrink ray was grabbed by a cadet when it fell from the bag, they didn’t come back because the wall of titans appeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t come back here for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By then the titans could eat them and my machine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the risks, Hange, and I can’t do anything about it until then. There’s a crowd of titans at our door. Even if they’re gone we are still misfortuned that area ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the whole reason we’re out here!” she shouts angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange.” Levi warns “Watch yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, we have to retreat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A MONTH LATER...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On an expedition they come across a surprisingly tall tower being crowded by titans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what‘s up there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think there are people up there?” Connie brings up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check it out.” Levi graples off his horse and toward</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gaunt, sunburnt figure lifted from their fetal position.  Completely nude aside of the scout cloak draped over her like a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Armin squeaked. Blushing with embarrassment from her nudity.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s hot as fuck up here” Levi states, flinging ontop with his ODMGear. “Who’s there?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman, she appears to be alive.” Armin said before crouching down. “Hi, my name is Armin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We killed the titans who were trying to get to you. So repay us with your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That can’t be right.” Jean got a swift elbow to the abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came to save me.” they reached out, Armin approached carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second… Reid? But but-” he looked to her naked breasts then regretted the impact such a perverted action could cause. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Did someone have their water on them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do Armin.” Eren pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ri-right.” he fumbled for it, ‘is Reid not Reid? Is this something like Historia’s situation?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin?” Eren pulled his water sack from Armins butt pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes.” he fumbled to open it so Eren did it for him. “thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, it’s water. Reid? Oh! He- She’s fallen unconscious.” he pulls the cloak to slip over her shoulders. “We need to get her out of this heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a… half eaten third body…” Mikasa stated, disturbed yet voice steady enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re these other two? Do you know them?” Commander Erwin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting. It looks.. Like these two ate him.” he pointed to Reid and the fellow cadet, stabbed in the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we do filthy things for our need to survive.” Levi reasons. “Can’t imagine it was something to be done without a second thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin looked at the whole scene for the first time, taking in what a month would do to people. “I recognize her. She looks identical to my bunkmate, Reid. It’s insane, because I know her as he.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like he was planning to eat her too, but she stabbed him first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no way that’s Hugh Jampkins, and Fauna Dent from the 4th platoon.” Jean exclaimed, with a poke of his foot to the chest of the deceased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost hard to see her as Reid and a boy since she’s so gaunt and sunburnt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her hair is cut, so loop-sided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a 104th cadet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. I wonder how she made it without being eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, it could be possible she’s like Eren and can turn into one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cadet, since you lost your horse. You know what you should do” he gestured to the unconscious Reid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s arm shoots up “Uh, sir! May I volunteer to wagon with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It makes no difference to me.” Levi resaddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Reiner.” Armin politely offers his reigns to the large man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Reiner snatches it from his hands. Armin makes a note of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird request, Armin, especially since she’s naked. why do you want to nurse the naked girl.” Jean teased. Armin stuttered “Wha-hat!? It’s definitely not like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, Horseface. Don’t accuse him of perverse thoughts that you brought up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I-I- it’s because I’ve talked to her about things. During training, she did 50 laps after taking the blame for my clumsiness.” Armin hummed. “I just hope she’s okay.” they place her on the wagon, Armin tends to her until she’s conscious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I assume Reid isn’t her real name then. That goes without saying Rosa and her family story could be fake too. I have heard of a family who are scouts for generations but I didn’t pay enough attention to those rumors. I don’t want to believe that her dreams of flying were false when she looked so hopeful and so full of wonder. Perhaps she wasn’t lying about her family or her dreams, is it just her gender and her name then? Honestly there’s no way of deducing, wait a second, the medical check ups! Hmm, she did have a female attendant isn't she.’</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Looks like I’m lucky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is the military in on it then? Levi and Hange didn’t seem to know. And Reiner, I know they don’t come from the same place and they met in cadets but he seems odd around her since a mission ago… and they were sitting secluded.’ he lowers his face. ‘But she invited me over when I came.’ he lifts. ‘Reiner must know.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is the woman, Armin?” Captain Levi asked, looking straight ahead. Breaking Armin from his 7 paragraphed essay of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s able enough to drink water. But her eyes are still closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn, that’s good enough I guess. Hange? What about the device?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in order. I think they used it. I noticed one of the titan’s arm’s was unproportionally small back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, fire a smoke signal and have Erwin meet up with us again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about him after our last mission he was MIA, a month without food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well supposedly. It’s possible, she ate cadet Fauna as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reiner? Did you know Reid was a woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught him off guard. But he confirms “yes, but not for long. And only because we were about to die and she, uh, didn’t want to die a virgin.” he admits. It shocks everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh I see.” Armin gasped. ‘That definitely explains the difference in their relationship’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know how she slipped through medical without her true identity being revealed?” Levi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t know?” Armin’s confusion startles himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Commander Erwin questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about it, sirs. Although she could have lied about her gender, we still have routine medical check ups. I never noticed anything particularly strange, but it’s possible she has special treatment all along. It would have to be higher ups to orchestrate this, patching little details like bunking and medical, it makes me think perhaps she’s in a similar situation to Historia.” Armin rambles. “I was sure that you would know as commander.” Armin turned to Erwin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All very plausible scenarios, Armin. We’ll see when we get back.” Erwin muttered something else incoherent and clearly to himself. “Her last name Ross, is from the family of Ross in debt to the king and the church. They have served a member in each cadet round. Obviously they have enough connections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reid,” tired eyes open to concerned blue ones “you’re okay.” the tone inflicts the smile used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel like that hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Reid you were out for a day and a half, almost two in 7 hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you food for when you woke up.” I took a sip of the soup “sorry if it’s cold, it’s from yesterday.” I smiled. “Thank you, Armin.” ‘he’s so cute.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, let me get Hange and everyone.” he rushed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you awake.” Eren commented with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, without you we wouldn’t have our machine. So tell us what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were told to retreat my team were the ones to hear last, it was then I saw Hange’s shrink ray fall from her horse. I grabbed it before titans blocked our exit. I was with Hugh and Fauna, I called for them to not engage but to hide at that tower. There were no trees, it was flat so I could see there were no other titans. I thought it’d be safe, we tied our horse to a rock. It would be easy to rest before killing those titans and then ride back to the walls. But two of the horses got spooked when a titan stepped on the other and managed to get away. Fauna went to grab them but a rock broke her arm when a titan kicked it running to her. I grabbed her before it could. We were stuck on top with no word of our missing or horses, it didn’t get hot until two weeks passed by. I didn’t share my water because I mentioned we have our own packs for a reason, I didn’t trust them because they held habits I found irresponsible. I would only take one bite of my field ration a day to conserve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The titans attempted to climb, once even climbing onto each other's shoulders but I think it was by accident. Hugh was constantly rocking back and forth and claiming how we were all going to die. It was a stale and quiet chaos. I killed the seven titans that blocked us before looking for food on the ground. Fauna stayed atop to heal, and Hugh was on the ground whistling for our horses. I used my grappling hook to dig, I brought back worms and grass to eat. We were lucky one of the days for it to have rained. We used stones to carve divots into the stones of the tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple days go by, Hugh with his few nerves, I had him whistle for the horses while I went out for more bugs, when I returned Fauna had gone inside the tower and found a wooden door for us to burn. We decided to stay outside on the roof in case we saw someone or the fire come make a signal. We were so hungry, even if it was muddy and an old corpse; we ate the dead horse, or what was left. None of us cared that it had maggots, it was protein too. But when we threw up it made us more hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid paused. The room was on the edge of their seats. Each having different words for how disgusting the situation is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think collectively we believed us to be dead and I started to imagine the others as food, it was almost Hugh’s fault for relating titans and cannibalism. Fauna had a fever, I used what I could to help her but… with her injuries...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you kill her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid looked to the voice, then nodded. “Her arm looked terrible. I convinced her it would be best to cut it off, even if I knew it to not be true. Fauna, I think she was delirious. Her whole arm was busted, and purple and looked disgusting, we-we used the long bones to stick the meat into the fire. Fauna ate herself too, I let her have most of it even if I didn’t want her to survive because I wanted to eat more, I thought it was the best payment for such a sin. Hugh just looked traumatized. I felt… like it was what I needed to do to get out of my hunger and I didn’t care for anything but my survival. I feel disgusted but It’s what happened. I turnakitted her and it seemed to have stopped the bleeding enough that I didn’t notice her growing paler and paler. Hugh whistled for the horses while I still looked for worms. I continued to dig in the same spots to hopefully find water when a new group of titans came stumbling around. We weren’t too low on gas but Fauna offered hers if we needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We didn’t speak for a couple days. Her arm was enough food that I didn’t suggest doing it again, I, we sat on top looking out for any signs that anyone would come back. I had forgotten about the shrink ray when, I thought about a bet I made with my mom, that'd I'd prove being a boy was easier than being a woman ‘I’ll never give up, because-’” I blushed “ I want to invent a flying machine and fly. The promise every Ross member makes to enlist and bear children and continue my family’s tradition.’, I thought about how much I wanted to invent a flying machine. I pointed the thing down at titans and shot. It worked, a four meter became so small, it was almost bullied by the others. We found the ray only works 3 times before taking an hour to reload. Hugh tried to use it, he accidentally shortened this side of my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fauna died, I really hope it was after I shouted the rays  I exclaimed the success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a day later when the flies flew around her that we ate her legs.” I covered my mouth, Armin pulled the empty bowl of food for me to throw up in. When I finished I shook with the shakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So traumatizing to- but I acknowledge that it happened. It was what we needed to do. I’m alive because of it.” I cleared my throat. “Hugh looked terrible, it was something about not having anything but to sit and wait that made us think about what we’d done, I think Hugh took it the worst.  We were going to try and run to the walls. Our plan was to use the rest of Fauna as a decoy then run and walk for only short periods, it was in the direction of the trees  so we’d have things to grapple onto if we ran into any trouble, we agreed to only use the ray on giant titans for equal footing. With our low gas, we took the rest of Fauna’s and mourned for her. We decided to sleep early during light and run at night, using a curtain, the little bit of wood we had, and the horse’s leg bone for a torch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Hugh did something stupid. He decided to kill me for my gas, saying that he wanted to see his daughter again. I told him that he would be risking his own safety going alone. I didn’t do much to convince him because I thought it might be easier than being eaten alive. But then I thought about you Armin. I thought about what you told me about the sea. I had to take his knife and stab him back, in his heart. I looked at it like his heart needed to bleed for mine to keep beating. I thought about the oshean. I felt like I needed to sleep and if I could I would cry. That’s when I heard the acoustic sound I recognised as the flare, I looked over to see the streaks of green. And I guess I fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you went through that,” Levi “it must have been hard. It’s good to have you back, cadet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very difficult to choose but I think I did what was best for us. I- I”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for more words, cadet. You did very well.” Commander Erwin looked up from his scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, I think I was a bit selfish but I hate dealing with people that freak out. And maybe Fauna would have lived even with that arm, I still chose my own hunger over her. I think what I learned is that I’m selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reid. you made it, that’s all we can ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did figure out the limitations of the gun, how far does it reach?” Hange brought out a notebook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as the tower's height.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was at least 50 feet.” Levi supplied. Hange nodded once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well If I was a damsel in distress I might as well let my saviour ravish me in exchange.” she winked. Everyone sweatdropped ‘she’s fine.’ they unanimously agreed. “It was really hot, I thought it’d be a smart move but it was also because of dehydartion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest Cadet, there will be another interview, along with questions of your true identity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> everyone exits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin was leaving when he decided to stay. “Reid. what’s your real name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the crazed and defeated look around her eyes, she responded “Reeda Ross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeda? Huh, it’s my favourite type of lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A half truth.” he lowers his gaze, the room is silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armin, come sit beside me.” he politely accepts and subtly skips over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’ve been thinking about your predicament.” Armin announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I don’t think you were being selfish. Is it wrong for humans to do what we need to survive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the cost of others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes although she could have survived, you did entirely.” the comment seemed to perk her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think selfish people would feel bad, they would try to justify their actions. It’s the instinctual need to survive is what brought it. You even said you hoped she heard the ray was a success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to convince me not to feel guilty for eating a comrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment stabs armin. “Well, I…” he stops himself. She laid back and waited for his rebuttal. She could never escape these horrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like a devil, I feel disgusted that I did it. I don't deserve forgiveness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A throat clears at the door. The intimate moment is wiped for a Reiner Braun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner. I honestly didn’t know if I’d see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw you didn’t make it back, it scared me. You look like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeda’s laugh became a cough. “Who knew starvation could do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armin could you give us a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Reiner. It was actually you interrupting a moment.” Reiner is taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but to this small fry? Ever since we, I just think about you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May-maybe I should just leave for a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on Armin. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way, that I was missing and you were left worrying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love Armin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WhAT!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armin takes care of a shrunken (f/n), before this a mission concerning her and reiner has them stuck and thinking their dead so they have sex, when she confesses tearfully to Armin, he holds no judgement. “I never knew I needed someone to listen without judgement, I used to never care but now all I know is I needed you Armin… Oh GOSH that sounded” “it’s alright.” “you’re so smart Armin, I appriciate everything about you.” “OKAY MAYBE NOT SAY THST”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10 (SMUT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings! Smut w/ Dubious consent!</p><p>Have you ever loved someone so much you yandered them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armin kept taking glances at the girl, he was very worried about her. After being outed as a girl everyone has </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin, you need to  to practice your transformations. You’ve eaten Bartolt, yeah? which means you may be able to be colossal like him. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain levi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The colossal titan was 60 meters. You switch from between 5 to 14. If Eren is 15 meters, you are inferior.” Levi assesses skillfully. It makes Armin’s head lets down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it might have to do that Bertholdt practiced for years. You’ve only had titan abilities for a month, if we want to face Reiner again, you need to transform and give Eren backup." Hange pondered for herself but aloud for the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-of course, sirs."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop giving him so much stress, captain.” Reeda smooshed her face to Armin’s cheek. “You’ll never get the best outcome scaring a cutie pie like this. Here Armin, let’s go out of sight’s eye for a little more privacy and comfort.” Reeda pulls the timid boy along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reeda, you’re okay right? I-I’ve been worried about you since… last expedition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. it’s fine, it’s been hard to keep the secret so really it’s easier to just get over with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay. I was worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile grew. “Aw.” she pushes up onto her knees and hands, crawling over to him. “You were worried about me? So you would miss me if  I died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’ve lied to you about who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean we didn’t be-become friends…” he glanced down at my position. Bent over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” she questioned. “Just friends?” she leaned over, looking at his eyes then his lips then back and leaning in again to a kiss. He accepted like a hopeless romantic. Closing his eyes before their lips met. But it was just a peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the dreamy look he had, like he was in a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she climbed on top of him and sat proudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cocky</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought then blushed at the type of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>y he was. “What if I told you I’ve been thinking of you in a more friendlier manner than the innocent kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The-then I’d ask you t-to show me-ee… what. You mean.” he stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a one track mind look she went in for a kiss, then another and another, she pulled back “how was that for a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma-maybe I need to try again to be sure.” she chuckled but gave him what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his neck, “oh, Reeda.” he gasped into her wet mouth, his arms were around her but his hands hovered over her. “Sta-stop what if some-one sees?” he breaks and looks around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulled and contemplated, “They’ll be scarred.” she reached with a laugh. Moving to his pale neck. She gently tugged with her teeth and licked, reaching and gripping his long hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up “Captain Levi will beat us- ah!” he gasped, “ie-if he saw we weren’t training- ugh” letting her have her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old fart probably needs this as much as we.” she places his hands on her biceps which he immediately starts rubbing then her armpits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets a little over her head with a couple thrusts to his crotch, he gasps sobering and sitting up. “Should we be doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” he glanced down and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he blushed furiously. “I- no, but I don’t want to do it here. I want to practice my titan form… I think humanity would appriciate the gesture of turning down sex for our future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs then gives way, “I can’t argue that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember Eren turns when he’s injured and has a goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t bit him self hard enough. “Hey,” she jogs over, she pecks his lips then bites his shoulder. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin becomes a titan. He’s training to be a colossal height only reaching at 4 meters again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn” he says internally “why doesn’t it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armin? You in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am… I know I let Levi down.” he mumbles, his eyes tireusly blinking. “I’m so…” they shut.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin? Armin! What are you doing!?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he conscious or is this beast mode?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin as a titan picks up Reeda. “Armin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubtful and afraid, at first he seemed himself but his posture changed when he looked at her. Titan version of his big kind eyes. She humanizes them, hoping it’s not like when Eren would loose control. “Armin? You in there buddy? The sun’s getting pretty low…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneels down on the ground, “yeah, there we go, how about you let me down.” leaning on one elbow lifting his top half. As he carries Reeda down to his suddenly forming cock, it was surprisingly a size suitable for human use. Long and large girth at a respectable amount, it was flaccid.  he smiles so dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Armin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large coconut head groaned as he rubbed the female on himself. It was awakening, his firmness hitting her erotically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hands to block it from her but it only served as stimulation, the tip turning red. Her size compared was a large dildo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can handle it</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armin stop!” Reeda moaned out and shouted. The tip poking at her. He dropped it on her belly, checking the size that reached above her belly button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself up into a kneel, using his hand to hold her then rip the crotch of her pants open. “AHH! ARMIN!” but he didn’t listen, instead he jerked himself and lifted her to his mouth, she kicked which frustrated him but he got his way by forcing a bit of a splits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his large tongue around her bottom and front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeda moaned out. “OH PLEase, Armin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was scared of being eaten and in the food way not the… you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he lowered her to look at her face. She looked at him fearing, casting a loving face to hopefully convince him no."Armin, it's me, your pal Reeda, remember I-"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His smile grew to cheshire as he change his grip on her. Hand fully reaching around her torso and other holding her feet together. Like a fleshlight he lowered her and placed the tip of his engorged penis “JUST THE TIP!?” before bringing her down. Only getting the tip in before she screamed in pain. “OG GHOD AIIIH!” it was stretching, it was painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was civil about it until he pushed in to the hilt, he howled monstrously. Then used her like a fleshlight. Up and down she went, the squishing sound was loud. Her brains were being pushed out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From the treeline, Levi's squad came to check what was the ruckus, why the two hadn’t made it back, when they saw an unbelievable sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin, in a 4 meter Titan form, fucking the living shit out of his cadet, Reeda Ross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck is that coconut head doing.” Levi swore lunging forward, his eyes disgusted yet shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a titan like this.” Hange’s eyes sparkled. "I didn't realize they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this." She whipped out her paper pad.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You fucking pervert.” Levi turned his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell.” Eren stared in disbelief before shouting. “Way to go Armin!” which received a swift elbow to the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren this is no time to joke. We should stop them.” Mikasa advised. "There are too many risks to let this continue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What! I need more time to observe this behaviour-” Levi slapped Hange’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough out of you.” he stepped closer. “Is he in control of his titan form?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARMIN! OH GOD!” Reeda screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squad cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely don’t want to be involved.” Jean spoke through a crinkled face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren, can you do that?” Connie asked. Which made Jean push him. “What I’m just asking for Mikasa.” he laughed, which got a kick from the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How should we attempt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slice his limbs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped her hands and returned to the mature adults; Levi, </span>
  <span>Hange and Eren</span>
  <span>. “I think for our safety it’s best we wait” then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the feminine moans and screams. Jean stood up in a flash. “I- have to go to the bathroom.” he ran fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie stood suddenly. “Me too!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin howled before falling onto his back to rest. Reeda was pulled off his dong with a pop and gently, lovingly caressed on his meaty chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange wrote that down </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘laid back and stroked Reeda’s hair.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you are writing is porn, Hange, porn about teenagers.” Levi wised, disgust laced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for science.” she blushed on her already red face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta say, Armin has a lot of stamina.” Eren pushed more dirt with his stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write that down!” Hange exclaimed. Vigorously scratching at her paper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look” Mikasa pointed. “He’s steaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was indeed steaming. He held her in his palm again, reaching up like superman before turning over for his human form to release from the back of the nape of titan flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi, Hange, Mikasa and Eren ran up to grab them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mikasa ran to Reeda and Levi and Eren reached Armin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reeda! Are you alright!?” Hange shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you don’t have an application for her to fill out on her experience.” Levi insulted [her empathy].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can come later.” she groaned. Tying her brown jacket around the girl’s waist for mild privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, let’s carry her over to camp. We should have told the boys to bring a wagon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pulling Armin out, Eren pulled off any connecting flesh. An arm on each shoulder, they legged behind Reeda and company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Armin and Reeda’s feet were dragged along the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A trail of blood and cum caught Levi’s stern gaze and Eren’s doe eyed attention. “Disgusting.” Levi groaned then pulls his side of Armin, making Eren follow. Levi did so not to step in any more blood or cum. “Hange, the girl is bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder at him before in realizing what he’s said, she gasped and looked to the spillage trail. “That’s not healthy. We need a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you look her over? I don’t know if we should wait to find one.” Mikasa suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a scientist, not a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Poor Armin, it’s going to crush him when he finds out.’ Eren thought. His furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wa-what? What’s- Ree-Reeda!” Armin bounced. He struggled against clearly a bit dazed and confused. “I-I-I turned? I saw her-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face scrunched and he silently growled. Reaching to take a fistful of Armin’s hair and pulling it tightly. “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi!” Hange scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you’re seeing is because of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he spoke slowly, his head nodded to the mobile scene of the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. when you were in titan form you fucked the shit out of her with your ginormous dong, now she’s bleeding, and getting your cum on my shoes. Fucking horny brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t remember anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope not.” he informs, Armin’s eyes furrowed, getting flashes of her terrified screams, of his titan face in the reflection of her eyes, him using her body like a fleshlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s heart broke into pieces. He is not one to do things like that, never having the nerve to do something like that himself. “Reeda!” he shouted, his eyes full of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s passed out.” Eren spoke quietly, distressed at his friend’s distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeda.” he cried, he sniffled and tears flew down fast and many to come. “I’m so sorry, I- I would never hurt you- I’ll never forgive myself.” he sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi heart wrenched, using the same fist and hair, he turned Armin’s face his way. “Listen, no one here believes you’d do it purposely. What’s done is done. She probably won’t die.” he forced his head forward and let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s tears caught Armin’s attention. “Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine, Armin. She’s going to be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay armin.” Reeda’s weak voice carried. “Don’t cry, I enjoyed it.” Armin sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi kept indifferent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood; just pretend I’m a virgin. It’s kind of kinky that way.” she laughed. Her feet started to move along with Hange’s and Mikasa’s but not on beat or as fast, like a baby learning to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin squeezed his eyes and didn’t want to let out any sounds. He tried to do as he was told. Only small tears escaping his traumatized mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sobs made Reeda feel bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you? Titan bait?” Levi shakes his head at the girl.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will happen next? . Will she get pergnart?(LOL) will she ever get to tell her mother the outcome of their bet? Is the bet even over? Find out in the next episode.</p><p>just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>